


100 Kinks - Fraxus - Calming the other's anger (with sex)

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [28]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 28 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: FraxusKink: Calming the other's anger (with sex)





	100 Kinks - Fraxus - Calming the other's anger (with sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus - Calming the other's anger (with sex)  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

Laxus hadn’t been sure whether or not it was a good idea to suggest what he was planning to suggest but he had decided that it was worth a try. After all, it could be benefitting for both of them in the end and it was a completely harmless way to blow off steam. 

As expected Freed had shown to be rather reluctant to agree, saying that it wouldn’t feel right and that he was just going to read, work out or find a different way to calm down. But after Laxus pulled him into a forceful and hungry kiss everything had escalated rather quickly and the dragon slayer was sure that he would have clear marks covering his shoulder and neck as he felt teeth dig into his skin yet again. 

“Shit…” He couldn’t remember a time that Freed had been _that_ aggressive with him. After they both had warmed up in their relationship and they’d made quite some sexual experience, which also included switching roles and positions, he had quickly learned to love this hidden passion beneath this ever so neat surface of Freed, the mischief that sparkled in his eyes and the devilish streaks he knew he had. The snapping of his hips against his ass, the strength in the swordsman's body leaving Laxus' limbs wobbly and his muscles sore. But this time it was pure aggression, nearly, and Laxus rested his hands against the wall before him while feeling his boyfriend's powerful hips thrusting forward forcefully over and over again. It made part of the dragon slayer wonder and worry just what had gotten his mate in such a state but the other part was slowly loosing focus, especially when those harsh thrusts had just the perfect angle to pound against the right spot and the broad blond groaned out loud. His vision blurred, his mind was dizzy and all the could do was to let the pleasure and slight pain wash over him.

“ _F-Fuck_ …! Yea just like that… Fuck me good, Freed… fuck m- _shit_!” Laxus cursed, more in pleasure than in pain, when he felt the shorter man’s hand wrap around his own throbbing cock firmly and teeth scratch over his shoulder anew before he gritted his teeth and bucked his hips back to meet the other’s movements. He heard Freed’s heavy breathing and his deep groans rumbled close to his ear and at last his own focus slipped completely and succumbed to heated and intense pleasure. 

_Still,_ he was going to ask what had gotten Freed this angry in the first place. It wasn’t just his duty as a good boyfriend but he was genuinely alarmed and not even amazing, intense sex could change anything about it.


End file.
